yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Kidnapping
Kidnapping is a lethal method used to eliminate rivals in Yandere Simulator. The necessary preparations include Rank 1 in Biology, a syringe, and the tranquilizer. The description on the schemes menu is, "This scheme will end with your rival being kidnapped". Note: If used incorrectly, such as using the syringe on a male student, you possess no tranquilizer, or another female after one was already kidnapped, it will only kill the student. How to Kidnap a Student Ayano must get to Rank 1 in Biology so that she knows how to properly attack with a syringe without accidentally killing the victim. Old Fundoshi Panties will make the process of leveling up her Biology stat easier. Ayano must possess a syringe with a tranquilizer inside it, both of which can be found in the infirmary. However, Nasu Kankoshi is always on guard and vigilant about keeping an eye on anyone in her office, and the items will not be easily obtainable. Right now, you have to poison any student's bento with the headache poison and retrieve the tranquilizer while she is giving medicine to the student. Ayano must also be able to ask the target to follow her. She can access this action by befriending the target beforehand by completing a task, having a high Reputation, or by having a high Seduction level. Alternatively, she can write the target a note asking them to meet in the storage room at a designated time. Currently only Kokona Haruka can be lured in with the last method; however, due to a bug, she is always killed with the syringe even if Ayano has the prerequisites for kidnapping. She must also have a case to store the body inside the northeastern storage room on the first floor, as of the November 15th, 2015 Build. There is already a box there, but in the future, one must get a Panty Shot Favor from Info-chan for it.https://youtu.be/9ff4wdzdQuo?t=423 If Ayano has all of these, she must ask the target to follow her, lead them to the storage room and close the door, after which Ayano can attack them with the syringe. As of the June 3rd, 2016 Build, a "Kidnapping Checklist" will appear onscreen when entering the storage room, informing Ayano if she is currently meeting all of the criteria to perform a kidnapping. If Ayano doesn't meet all the criteria, she will kill the victim instead. The checklist makes sure that Ayano is possessing a tranquilizer, their biology stats are at level 2, the follower is female, a syringe is currently being held in the hand, and that the door is closed. The target will scream when tranquilized and Ayano's sanity will decrease. Once they are tranquilized, Ayano must place the body into the case. After the school day ends, Ayano will leave the school and come back during the night to pick up the victim, pretending to be a musician from a late-night show. After tying up her victim, Ayano will be so exhausted that she will go automatically to sleep and wake up the next day. Note: If the police are called because of a murder, they will find the student and take them out of the case. .]] If the player tries to kidnap Kokona Haruka and frame her, when the police arrive, they will find her sleeping in the case and assume that she hid from the police. She will then be arrested. The next morning, Ayano can go down to her basement before going to school and the student will be there, secured to a chair. They will look at her wherever she goes. She is then able to torture the student or leave them. If a rival is betrayed, they will be tied up in the basement the next day. kidnapped. January 1st, 2019.]] The next day, the School Atmosphere will decrease by 5 points because a student went missing without explanation. If the student was a club leader, then the club will be closed because the members do not know what to do with their leader missing. In order to befriend Kokona, the player will have to kidnap Musume Ronshaku. Musume, in addition to being tied up, will also wear a white blindfold. The player can record Musume begging for help and the video will be sent to her father. Ayano will then transport Musume back to her father's business. Musume will be extremely traumatized after the kidnapping. Kidnapping after January 1st, 2019 Kidnapping1Jan1st2019.png|Ayano tranquilizing Kiba Kawaito Kidnapping2Jan1st2019.png|Ayano after tranquilizing Kiba Kawaito. Kidnapping3Jan1st2019.png|Ayano dragging Kiba Kawaito towards the case. Kidnapping4Jan1st2019.png|Kiba Kawaito being placed inside the case. Kidnapping before January 1st, 2019 KidnappingNov1.png|The tranquilizer on the desk. 2-21-2016 Tranquilizing Yui.png|Ayano after tranquilizing Yui Rio. 2-21-2016 Dragging Yui.png|Ayano dragging Yui Rio towards the case. 2-21-2016 Putting Yui Into Box.png|Yui Rio being placed inside the case. Kidnapping before November 15th, 2015 Tranquilizer.png|The tranquilizer on the desk. TranquillizedVictim.png|Ayano after tranquilizing Koharu Hinata. TranquillizedVictim2.png|Ayano dragging Koharu Hinata towards the case. TranquillizedVictim3.png|Koharu Hinata being placed inside the case. Trivia *In the full game, if there are two kidnapped students in the basement, it is possible that they might talk to each other, or that Ayano will put gags in their mouths so they cannot interact.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655830767918977024 *It may be possible in the future to tell a teacher that there is a dead body, so that they may follow the player. The player could then kidnap them once they are inside the storage room.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655604210419929088 *Ayano can never let a kidnapped student free because there would be no way to prevent the student from incriminating her. Even if Ayano successfully concealed herself during the entire kidnapping, the victim's last memory would be being alone with Ayano in the storage room. She would tell the police and it would be over. **Musume Ronshaku is an exception to this rule as she remembers nothing. *Kidnapping was put into Yandere Simulator sooner than originally planned because YandereDev hyped it up in an earlier video.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655094481109123072 *As of the October 8th, 2015 Build, the correct student model will show. In previous builds, a blue haired girl will only be kneeling on the floor, regardless of gender or hair color. *Any student that is kidnapped will have Saki Miyu's voice.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661090198235709441 *Male students are no longer able to be kidnapped as of the October 8th, 2015 Build.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650703838064721920 This is because the "Basement Prisoner" is hardcoded to be a female. If a male was kidnapped, he would turn into a gender swapped version of himself.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661233017461956609 *YandereDev has not yet explained how Ayano's mother and father would react to a girl in the basement.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/623528143337361408 *Pressing any teleportation number while dragging the sleeping student will have the body be teleported alongside the player just like any other. Teachers and students will react as if the main character is carrying a dead body. *YandereDev has stated that in the final game, Ayano can only kidnap up to ten people.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650710876534628352 The original plan about how kidnapping would only work with the current rival will probably stay.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/688485236900933632 **The original intention of the kidnapping feature was to brainwash them into killing the following week's rival.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/689205902461681665 *The chair that Ayano uses is the one her mother and grandmother used, judging by Basement Tape #1. *Once a girl is kidnapped, her fate is sealed.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655648382942232576 She can never escape, but she may die if not checked on often.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655833720398569472 The player will be able to choose to feed or starve her.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667853441666957312 *If the player kidnaps ten students without Ayano disposing of them, they'll get a special ending in the full game. In the case of kidnapping less than ten students, Ayano either keeps them as pets forever, or just exterminates them off-camera.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661091367188197376 *The pole was removed as of the October 17th, 2015 Build. *As of the October 15th, 2017 Build, a kidnapped student will have a missing poster put up on the wall in front of Classroom 1-1. Gallery Scheme10.png|Kidnapping on the Scheme page. April 1st, 2016. Basement.png|Ayano's original basement model. January3rd2016Kidnap.png|First sprite art for Kidnap from the Challenges page. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Kidnapping Category:Eliminating Students Category:Aishi House Category:Interactive